Patients undergoing bone marrow biopsy will be premedicated with lorzepam and hydromorphone to assess whether this regimen will reduce anxiety and pain compared to local anesthesia alone. This protocol was a double-blind placebo controlled trial of oral analgesia for patients undergoing bilateral bone marrow biopsies for staging of lymphoma. Our hypothesis was that patients would experience less pain and distress when they had oral analgesics.